Italy and germany's date
by animefangirl28
Summary: Italy finds his old dress he had when he was a kid and sees Germany and get's a very interesting answer. not a very good summary story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Italy Feliciano finish making his pasta for Germany "yes my wurst pasta is down I let it cool down before giving it to him". Italy look down and saw his clothes was covered in flower "wow I didn't see I got flower on my clothes I need to get clean before see Ludwig ~".

Italy ran up to his room it was a little messy on the floor. Feliciano went to the closet to grab a new shirt he saw a filmier outfit "is that what I this?" he pulled out the outfit and can't believe what he found "I CANT BELIEVE I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THIS!" he found his old dress when he was a servant to Mr. Austria.

He remembered he stilled had it on when his voice change does it still fit me?" Italy took off his clothes and put his old dress on. It fit's. Feliciano looked at his reflection in the mirror the dress gave his a lady figure "_I think I will wear this to Germany's I bet he will be surprise"_ Italy thought in his head. Feliciano grab some clothe just in cases if he needs to change. He grabbed the pasta and put foil on it and headed out.

As ever Italy had to cross Switzerland but Switzerland does not shoot Italy anymore because the war was over it was the 2012. Italy across the Switzerland border safely. When Italy got to Germany's home it was busy in the down. When Italy got to Germany's house it hasn't change the last time Italy saw him.

Italy saw Ludwig in the window looking down "_he must be doing dishes" _Italy said in his head.

Germany looks up and saw Italy and said "Feliciano hi I haven't seen you-"Germany stop when he saw Italy in the dress "hi Germany~ I made a wurst pasta for you and I see your looking at my old dress-".

Italy was cut off when Ludwig kissed Italy full on the lips. Italy opened his eyes as big as he can. Feliciano felt his leg pop up.

They stop for a sec for a breath Ludwig turned around while blushing "Germany are you ok~? The kiss was nice is there something you want to ask?"

They stayed there for a few minutes then Germany look at Italy still blushing and ask "u-um Italy I known it's been forever when we saw each other b-but I what to ask you w-w-will you go out with me?".

Italy was so surprise his heart was bounding loudly. Then he nodded his head and said "yes. Yes I will go out with you". **To be continued **

**I'm a big fan of this couple but it's cute but I whated to do this couple because I was bored and this idea pop in my head. Hope you like it please comment **


	2. Chapter 2

Italy was sitting on Germany's couch because he was waiting for his date to get dress. Italy started to think "_why is he asking me out on a date even though we haven't seen each other for a while? Maybe he what's to ask me something after the war"_.

Feliciano turned around when Ludwig come out of his room wearing his black suit "you look nice Germany~ should I change? I did bring cloth-""NO!" Germany said quickly. "Um why can't I?" Feliciano asking. Ludwig looked away deeply blushing "I-I-it's um because I think you look very c-cute in that dress because you look so familiar in that dress".

Ludwig forged the feeling a few minutes later when they got in the car "so where are we going Ludwig?" Italy asking. "It's a surprise"

Germany blindfolded Italy when they got in the car.

The got in to town a few minutes later and Feliciano was getting exited for the surprise. The got to the restraint Germany said "ok Italy open your eyes" Italy took off blindfold and his eyes and be became exited "oh my gosh olive garden".

**A few minutes later **

Before they were finished dinner Germany look up and ask "hey Italy?" "Yeah?" "After this can I take you to the park I need to ask you something?" Germany. Italy lifted an eyebrow and said "um sure".

On their way to the park Feliciano thought in his head "_what does he needed to ask me is it something good or bad? I don't know but my heart is going fast."_

They got to the park there were no people in the park and there was fountain in the middle of the park.

Germany grabbed Italy's hand and walks him next to the fountain and got in front of him. Ludwig took a deep breath and said "Italy I like you a lot forever and I need to ask you something". Italy's heart was going fast and he was breathing heavily.

Ludwig got down on his knee grabbed a small black box and open it slowly and said "Feliciano Vargas will you marry me?" Italy was so shock he couldn't say anything but he got a few words out "yes I will".

Germany put the ring on Italy's finger and gave him a hug. They look at each other for a bit then they kiss for a long time. They know that there going to be a happy couple forever.** Fin **

**Hope you like it the I was lazy at the restraint part because I didn't want to do that sorry with my bad vising I'm not good at writing ok but I hope you like it. **


End file.
